1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fishline sinker for attachment to a fishline having a locking and releasing means enabling a fisherman to lock or release a fishline by a moderate force exerted by a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is not only a commercial venture, but a sport enjoyed by persons of all ages around the world. Those who enjoy the recreational sport of fishing forever search to improve their skills through perfection of the various equipment essentially transforming what has been known as the art of fishing into the science of fishing.
Gerdin U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,415 entitled "Fishline Sinker" is a typical fishline sinker using a helical spring to hold a fishline. A second fishline sinker is seen in Croce U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,595 showing a lever mechanism for engaging or disengaging a fishline. The invention presented in this application enables a fishline to be secured or released with relative ease making the sport of fishing more enjoyable and the commercial venture of fishing more profitable.